Afianzando sentimientos
by sumumquetum
Summary: Él lo sabe. Ella lo sabe. Obstáculos imaginarios. Voluntades semejantes. Todo secreto que irremediablemente será desvelado en una aventura usada como excusa.


CAPÍTULO 1

ALICIA POV

Diez años había estado viajando constantemente al País de las Maravillas, visitando a mis amigos, y amando en silencio al sombrero loco y su profunda mirada. Un día más me hallaba sentada en la larga mesa tomando el té frente a él, que mantenía una larga charla con la liebre acerca de una nueva aventura para destapar a un rebelde partidario de la reina roja, que quería destronar a la reina blanca. Veía hipnotizada los suaves gestos de aquel hombre, que cuando me miró lancé un profundo suspiro esquivando su mirada avergonzada. Me había pillado por segunda vez en tres días. Miré al cielo encapotado y me percaté de que ya era hora de volver a mi mundo, por lo que me levanté en silencio, y con un asentimiento de cabeza me despedí de ellos tomando rumbo a mi portal. Todos los días la misma rutina. Me di cuenta hará cosa de cinco o seis años de que lo amaba de tal forma que aun si él no me correspondía, me conformaría el resto de mi vida con tan solo verlo. Una carcajada amarga se me escapó de lo más profundo de mi ser. Triste era que con veinte años fuera una soltera enamorada de un hombre que tan solo existía en un mundo que no era el mío, que para el resto del mundo, no era real. Sí… sería una de las abuelas locas al final ingresaban en un psiquiátrico o las abandonaban en residencias… Cómo las entendía en ese momento. Antes de cruzar el portal oí cómo me llamaban, y sorprendida me giré.

-¡Alicia, niña!- me llamaba sombrerero- ¡Espera!- me alcanzó y se detuvo mirándome a los ojos. Lo miré esperanzada por que no me viera como la antigua niña cuando me conoció, sino que me viera como una mujer, una joven que deseaba que la amara.- Liebre tiene que decirte una cosa- dijo sacándose el sombrero y dejando ver al animal. Mi desilusión se notó en mi rostro y no pude más que esconderlo bajo el flequillo para que él no se diera cuenta.

-Alicia, quisiéramos que te nos unieras en esta aventura, te necesitamos- me dijo el pequeño.

-Lo… Lo pensaré- susurré mirando de reojo.

Pude ver la mirada de sorpresa de sombrerero pero solo frunció los labios y miró hacia abajo pensativo. Esa reacción era inusual en él pero ya no podía quedarme, sentía que si lo hacía las lágrimas de decepción se desbordarían finalmente de mis ojos.

Sin decir nada, me marché de allí.

Cuando llegué, cerré la puerta y lo solté todo. Sentía dolor, impotencia y vergüenza. Ya no sabía qué más hacer para hacerme ver a sus ojos. Una idea fugaz y desesperada cruzó mi mente mientras me sentaba en la cama y me secaba el llanto. Esa aventura podría venirme muy bien para conquistarlo, pero por el momento lo mejor era que dejara pasar un par de días para que se me enfriara la mente y pudiera afrontar la situación con mejor entereza. Solté un profundo suspiro y me preparé para irme a dormir.

SOMBRERERO POV

La vi levantarse en silencio y marcharse. Algo no estaba bien con ella, andaba triste y perdida y eso no era las características que mi pequeña niña, del cual me enamoré, poseía. Liebre sabía lo que sentía por ella, y me hizo el gran favor de no revelarlo, ya lo haría yo cuando llegara el momento.

-Se marcha amigo, deberías detenerla, realmente lo está pasando mal- me dijo el animalillo

-Lo sé… Pero no se me ocurre ningún buen motivo para detenerla- murmuré hastiado.

-Llámala, yo me encargo del resto- me dijo- Pero hazlo ya antes de que se marche- me urgió.

-¡Alicia, niña!- corrí rápido y la alcancé. Ella volteó a verme y el ver sus preciosas joyas azules cristalinas me partió el corazón. –Liebre tiene que decirte una cosa- murmuré quitándome el sombrero y dejando a la vista a mi amigo. Vi su rostro y la tristeza me apuñaló con furia en el pecho.

- Alicia, quisiéramos que te nos unieras en esta aventura, te necesitamos- dijo liebre. En mi interior maldecía al animal por tal absurdez. Era cierto que había un rebelde y no pensaba poner a Alicia en peligro a causa de ello. Pero lo dicho estaba dicho y no se podía deshacer.

-Lo… Lo pensaré- susurró ella mirándome de reojo.

No pude aguantarle la mirada, quería abrazarla, consolarla, pero simplemente no podía. Ella no podía enamorarse de un hombre que no existía, tenía que enamorarse de uno que jamás la lastimara, que estuviera en su mundo, que pudiera hacerle feliz. Fruncí los labios frustrado. No me sentía capaz de compartirla con nadie más. No podía dejarla ir y hacer su vida feliz, pero tampoco podía dejarla que fuera feliz conmigo, eso si ella me correspondía. La vi marchar impotente, y escuché su llanto antes de que el portal alcanzara a cerrarse por completo.

Liebre se bajó de mi cabeza y se puso a la altura de mi rostro.

-Estas equivocado en todo amigo, ella está enamorada de ti, y tú le niegas la felicidad. Eres cruel.

-Sabes por qué lo hago- susurré sintiendo de repente el peso de los años sobre mí como si me aplastaran. Me sentía devastado.

-Será tarde y la perderás si no haces lo que tienes que hacer- negó con la cabeza- Sabes que lo vuestro puede funcionar, lo demás no debería importar si de verdad la amas.

Alcé la mirada entendiendo y miré hacia atrás, por donde ella se había marchado. Esperaría a verla mañana a la hora que siempre venía, daríamos un paseo y se lo diría todo. Asentí para mí mismo.

-Mañana- le dije.

Él me miró satisfecho y subiéndose de nuevo a mi hombro, iniciamos el camino de nuevo a mi casa.


End file.
